BLOWIN UP!
by cottongum
Summary: growing up isn't easy...sam manson is stressed out, confused, tired, scared...e.tc. with all that's being going on lately who wouldn't be... this 98%reality based fanfic expresses what's going on in my life by using danny phantom characters...
1. Chapter 1

Ok…I've got a lot to let out but this is the only way I can let it out….read on and you'll see why…most names in the story had been changed…WRNING!!! Not your usual growing up story…

Enjoy!!!

By the way….

Me Sam.

Bruno Danny.

Timmy Tucker.

Czammy Valerie.

Alexis Paulina.

Ok….

My name is Sam Manson, and growing up isn't easy. It's not just the hormones, or the changes of mentality we go through. If this is 8th grade… I can imagine high school to be….well, very extravagant. It's the stress, the secrets, the mean teachers, friends, crushes, people who are secretly but deeply hated by most, all that makes it hard to get through.

So this is why I'm here, to tell you what I'm going through. Never in my life have I been so fed up, confused, scared. It's moments like this that make me think, 'this is when you realize the people you thought you knew turn out to be the people you quite never met.'

This is where it starts, not the beginning of the school year, but midway through "the real deal."

"ok guys… last day of January is on the board…"

That is mr.sanderson… he teaches meteorology, health, environmental science, research, boaters ed. and …that's it. He's my 1st hour teacher.

"as you can see today's a cold, breezy day, wind's blowing south and…"

Blah blah blah…..

Whatever the hell he's saying…

"Tas …guess what"

I said, tasmine is the best friend I have in this class

"what happened?"

"dustin and paulina are back together…"

Her eyes grew wide open and she droped her jaw

"wtf!!!"

"I know… I still don't get how dustin likes her… I mean they are complete opposites… she's an ugly nappy headed bitch with a freaking attitude and weird looking frizzy hair! While he's… good looking, nice, his hair's…mmm…and…"

"so December and January averages are due next week, so is your chapter 6 boaters ed. Outline, and your graphs, also the powerpoint on hurricane formation is due not this week but the next one…"

WHAT?! Is he…drugged or something?!

"that's way too much…"

I murdered… tasmine agreed… that's why we are friends!

"and he expects us to finish this when?"

She said

I was about to say something when once again mr.teacher here spoke

"I recommend you guys start working… I know you guys have 8 classes total so I'm trying to keep you guys from having homework in my class."

Pshya rite!

RIIIIIIING!!!

Saved by the bell….not!

"ok take out a writing utensil and get ready for your quiz."

Mr.rosenberg…. science teacher.

"c'mon!!!

Whined matias

"mr.rosenberg… it is Monday… flex day… only 45 minutes of class… and you are giving us this…40 questions?!"

Said Chelsea as our teacher (grr) passed out the quiz.

Me being a quiet-ish person in this class… could only complain mentally.

"40 questions, 30 minutes…no talking, no cheating, cover your answers at all times… I caught you talking it's an automatic ZZEEROO. begin"

"see you guys on… Wednesday"

Ahh I failed that stupid ass quiz!!!

I rush over to the cafeteria, since my friends Michele, therese, savannah and katlyn are already sitting on the first table… waiting for me…

"sam!!!"

Said savannah

"'sup"

I said

"not much…"

Replied therese

……..and so we went on and on… for 45 minutes of lunch…….then it was time to leave.

Drama class was the usual… fun/boring…. This people need to learn how to make you laugh!!!

…….blah blah blah …lets skip to 7th hour…

7th hour class…. HELLo main cause of my stress!

"good afternoon…"

Oh shut up whalen!!!

"I seriously hate this class!!!"

That's me … complaining!

The late bell rang… pre-algebra class had just began…. And we had 45 minutes to go! Yupidu!!! ….eeew!!!

"Manson!!!"

Ai ai ai….that's me!!!what I do?!

"what did I do?"

I asked….oooh… that wasn't supposed to come out!!!

"I didn't got your 7-5,6,7 homework…"

"I gave it to you!!!"

I promise I turned it in!!!

"so you're saying I lost it?!"

YES!

"no… I'm just saying I gave it to you…"

You know you lost it Whalen!!!

"so now 3 sections of homework stand up and walk out of my room?"

…PAPER WALKS?!

"…huh?!"

"whatever… at least is not me who needs to pass the second quarter of this school year…"

You little….

"whatever"

I whispered and just turned around to TAKE OUT MY HOMEWORK!!!

Ok…so this was the first chapter…the storie might seem boring at first…but I didn't know how to start out….it will get better…I promise!!! You'll find out who all my characters are…including Bruno… ….

So yeah….very interesting story….I promise!!!

You do have to keep in mind that this is 98 reality based….


	2. secretsand the new guy

Uummm...here's chap.2….way more interesting than 1st chapter…. Thanks for the reviews…they are helpful …so yeah…thanks!!!

Read on

"Hola"

I said to my Spanish teacher, ms.dejeseus…. one of the nicest teachers I ever had, and we're cool cuz I know her since 6th grade.

"Hola! Como estas?"

She replied (hello, how are you?)

"Ahh… ok…"

I answered…. And with that I went and took my seat behind tucker, my friend since 5th grade, and besides James….deffenetly a cool guy…he can really make you laugh.

"Where is Dustin?"

He asked

"Don't know…don't really think I care…"

I had to say it…he was probably taking the bitch to her next class (by the way… we are in 8th hour)

"Hey, I found a way to listen to my music while in class without getting caught."

Tucker… of course!

"Listen"

He put his hand by my ear and… it was system of a down!

"You putted your ipod in your jacket?"

I asked

"I placed some sort of pocket inside my jacket…"

"Right, then you passed your headphone through the sleeve and hid the phone in your globes?"

He nodded

"That's smart!"

Then Dustin walked in…the late bell rang… he just passed went punched James in the arm, did some sort of handshake with tucker, and just looked at me right the eye, I just looked away.

He sat in his seat… all the way in the other side of the room… across from us … still in the back of the room…

We spend the whole class learning about Spanish grammar.

As much as I hate to admit it Dustin is hot! His dark brown hair is barely covering his eyes, like just half a millimeter above them. When he smiles his cheekbones grab all your attention. His skin is naturally tanned and soft looking. His eyes are brown…period. He is hot in the sexy personality good looking way.

45 minutes later the bell rang…..

And it is just Monday…

Keep on reading; you know you want to…

I dashed out of the room as soon as I heard the bell ring. My lungs filled with ecstasy as soon as they breathed in natural air, and my body felt healthy when the warm air outside of the building found me.

"Sam!!!"

Called my friend josh as he approached to hug me.

"Joshi!"

I hugged back 'damn he's huggable!' I thought.

"Ok I have a bus to catch so see you tomorrow!"

I said

"Bye"

He responded as I set off to look for my bus, which by the way was parked by the bus entrance, meaning I had some time to talk with some friends while my bus entered campus.

"Britt!"

I said in a loud tone right behind the blond, blue-eyed, short, pale person.

"Aaaah!"

Haha… Britt got scared. She placed her hand by her heart as an instant reaction, and said

"Sam… you scared me."

No duh, really?

"Haha… should have seen your face"

I had to say it; you should have seen it too!

"Sam, bus is here!"

Called Tina as she dragged me towards the bus.

We got in the bus and took our seat in the back. I sat on seat 8 and she took her place in seat 9, right behind me. She smiled, took out her ipod and gave me a headphone so I could listen to it.

"Here… pick"

She gave me her ipod so I could choose the song.

As I read through her small 200-song music list she started talking.

"Cathy is seriously pissing me off"

She said.

"Why? What happened?"

(Ok let me see if this is better)

TINA: she keeps talking about 'jewel' with me! She knows I like her, she said she liked me back, she just met the guy and she says she loves him… I was like WTF MAN!

ME: that's retarded! She can't do that! Especially because she just met the guy, when? During the break? You've known each other since 6th grade!

TINA: I know… and she claims she still likes me… but she took the opportunity with jewel and she liked it… so…

ME: let's change the subject…

TINA: good idea!

ME: (singing) I'm single again, I'm back on the prowl, I thought he was perfect, I don't know how, I'm single again…

I got home!

(This is like where it's not really real….Sam's parents are still filthy rich and don't accept her the way she is)

(My parents aren't rich….and they love me the way I am…LOL)

"I'm home!"

I said as I closed the door behind me.

"Sammykins!"

A cheery voice called….we all know who that is…

"Hi mom."

I said.

"Sammykins how was your day? Do you have any homework? I think we should go shopping… what do you think?"

Wow she talks fast! I could use a shopping trip…I need a new black jacket….those classrooms are getting colder.

"Um… my day was fine…I guess…I have math homework…how weird!"

I said the math homework part in a very sarcastic way.

"I… rather spend some time in my room with my music."

And with that I set off to my room.

About an hour later I finished chapter 8 sections 1, 2, 3 and 4 of the math homework… it took me a while because I had to look at the book for help. Since my teacher thinks we all capture every word at the speed of light, and that we can decode chickens' chicken scratch in 3 minutes! We are what you call "magnet students" but it doesn't mean we are gifted.

Anyways I turned on some music on my computer and try to relax by rocking out to paramore, flyleaf, the red jumpsuit apparatus, MCR… then all of the sudden I was falling asleep. It was 10:00 p.m.

Then the next day! At the bus stop…waiting for the bus…

"I'm falling for Cody"

Said Tina (yes, she's bi).

I couldn't believe it! She passed from Cathy to Cody… Michelle (one of my bestest friends) has been liking Cody since the beginning of the school year!

"… Michelle likes him"

It was all that could come out off my mouth.

(Here it goes again)

TINA: I know… but he doesn't like her back! he's been liking me since last year!

ME: really?

TINA: yeah! He told me last night!

ME: …ok…just… keep me out of it. I don't want to have to choose between you or Michelle.

TINA: ok…

The bus picked us up and the ride to school seemed extremely short.

Something I have noticed about the way I walk is that I feel like I walk with more confidence than before. It feels good to feel confident. My steps are medium speed and medium length, my head stays tall and my eyes are looking forward, if not admiring my surroundings. 'Haha… darian looks so funny yet adorable when he does that face'…

"Aah!"

What was that for?!

"Eddy you scared Sam!"

Said Valerie

"Sorry!"

Said eddy. My tall, good-looking, lady's man, friend.

"I just gave her a hug!"

He spoke.

"Yeah but I wasn't paying attention dumass!"

I said in a playful way.

"Any ways… Sam… they say there's a new student"

Continued Valerie.

"They say he's cute… and somehow Paulina and star (jaylyn will be star) know him…"

"What grade is he on? "

I asked

"8th"she replied.

"Hmm… Paulina and star are in 7th so…"

Valerie decided to take on from where I stopped…"they can't know each other from school….most likely"

The bell rang way too early. Or my bus got to school way too late.

Tasmine, Shanta, and me where walking into 1st hour…Mr. Sanderson… but he stopped me…only me…I got scared…what if I was failing? If I was taken out the magnet program? What did I do to get in trouble?!

"There's anew student"

He said…

Ahh…the new student…what about him?

"Go to 8th grade office and pick him up…"

He continued.

"The office wants you to guide him through school, since he has all your classes."

He finished, gave me a pass and told me go.

The late bell had ringed already.

Tasmine was confused so I went over and told her…"I get to guide the new student around…"

She nodded and then I went off to 8th grade office, which was only 2 doors down from Sanderson's room.

I went in and asked for the new student.

"Right…" said ms.sierra. "His name's Danny Fenton"

Then a tall guy, with black hair, blue eyes and sexy smirk walked out of the guidance office. (Bruno's hair is really dark brown, and his eyes are grey-ish….he is tall and sexy though)

"Danny, this is Sam, Sam, this is Danny" Ms. Sierra introduced us.

"She will be guiding you around since you have the exact same schedule"

She continued.

That's how I met Danny…. Next chapter you'll see how Paulina (Alexis) and star (jaylyn) know him…

Was that better? Still needs improvement I know…but is it at least better than first chap?


	3. trident splash gum & ur relative

"So, Danny" I said "where did you lived before?"

"Umm… here, I just went to a different school." He replied.

Damn he's cute! He smiled, he has dimples!!!

"You have dimples!" I stated.

He smiled, flashed a smile, he has perfect teeth! He looked at me, I felt myself blush, as I smiled.

"So umm… Samantha. Right?" he asked

"Call me Sam… I hate the name Samantha" I corrected.

"Ok…Sam… "He smiled...again "what's the schedule like?"

(Ok…)

Me: oh… on Mondays we go to every class, we have 45 minutes in every class. On Tuesdays and Thursdays we have 1st, 3rd, 5th, and 7th hour… those are called even days

And on Wednesdays and Fridays we go to 2nd, 4th, 6th, and 8th hour…odd days.

Danny: so today is an even day and tomorrow's odd?

Me: yup… we have 85 minutes of class and 55 minutes of lunch.

Danny: cool.

We got to Sanderson's class

"This is 1st hour… after this we go to lunch" I said as I waited for someone to open the door.

He nodded and Eddy opened the door. Danny told me to go in first, what a gentlemen, as I came in eddy poked me in the side of my tummy, I poked back. Danny came behind me; we walked over to Mr. Sanderson's desk and let Danny there so he could introduce himself. "ok everyone" spoke Sanderson "we have a new student, his name's…" he paused and looked at Danny questionably…"Danny" said Danny. "Right, Danny. Sit in the empty desk besides Sam." Danny did as he was told.

We had a good 75 minutes of class left, tasmine and me invited Danny to our group, for the PowerPoint presentations, we spend all class working, but mostly getting to know Danny.

This is what I found out about him:

his favorite color is blue

his favorite food is sushi (just like me)

his favorite band is the red jumpsuit apparatus

he has one older sister

he has a cosine who attends to this school (I wonder who)

He listens to any type of music that is good… but he hates redneck country. (like me)

"Oh, I forgot to give you this." Said Mr. Sanderson holding a stack of papers. "Fieldtrip to the lake. Over night, $60.00!" He read.

"Oh I went last year it was really nice!" said jasmine Alexander in her usual annoying voice. "I was there too" I said to tasmine and Danny. "How was it?" asked Danny. "It was fun. We went kayaking and we had a fireplace, we made s'mores. Then we went and took a hike at 11:00 at night. There's a cemetery, they told us a ghost story." I explained. Tasmine and Danny where now convinced to go. And so was I.

Mr.sanderson handed out the papers and then the bell rang "next is lunch" I said to Danny he nodded, stood up and followed me.

We walked out of the room and I saw Therese, Michelle, Savannah and Katlyn waiting for me. I walk over to them, and Danny followed me. "Hey" said Therese "Bachi or cafeteria?" she asked "Cafeteria?" I answered. "Oh, umm… Danny, this are my friends Therese, Michelle, Savannah and katlyn, but we call her Katy" I introduced them. Danny smiled and said "hi." "He's new" I added. We started heading towards the cafeteria, as we approached it I saw Dustin with victor, Shane Paulina and star. Dustin looked over and seemed confused. We entered the cafeteria and sat down. "Do you buy cafeteria lunch?" I asked Danny. "No, I just bring a little something for lunch" he answered.

A few minutes of lunch passed by and next thing I know Dustin, Paulina and star are sitting right across from us. "Danny" said Dustin. Only one thing passed through my mind 'huh?' "Dustin!" said Danny. "You guys know each other?" I asked. "He's my cosine" answered Dustin. 'ARE YOU FOR REAL?!' "Oh… that's nice." I truly was surprised, and so where Michelle and Therese. "What's your schedule?" Dustin asked Danny. "Umm…" he opened up his schedule and said "Mr. Sanderson, Mr. Rosenberg, ms.Galley, Sanderson, Mr. Reeves, Ms. McCall, Mr. Whalen, and ms.dejesus." Dustin looked as if he where thinking about it for a moment. Then he said "we have Spanish together, and be careful with Whalen… he can eat you alive." Paulina was throwing me dirty looks, I wanted to ask her 'what's your problem?' but I didn't. I just ignored it instead.

"Oh... Danny" said Dustin "you remember star and Paulina?" Danny looked at the girls and then answered "yeah. From that time at the movies." So that's how star and Paulina know him. "Do you know where Ms. Galley's at?" asked star. "Mm… no…but Sam's going to show me… we have all the same classes." He answered. Star looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Sam!" I heard I turned around and see Tina "hey… omg… guess what?!" she said. "mum….pigs fly?" I answered. She looked at me and started to laugh, and then she whispered in my ear "Cody has liked me since last year." My eyes went wide and my mouth dropped. "I'll tell you after school" she said she stood up and left. "I remember you!" said Paulina suddenly. I recovered and looked at Paulina 'of course you remember me… you been throwing daggers at me since… the fall festival.' Speaking of which…"you and that whore where dancing to 'low' at the fall festival while waiting in line for that ride… right in front of me and star!" she said.

Oh how quick time passes by when you are having fun…cough cough the bell rang and I stood up waited for Danny to stand up and said bye to my friends. Then we started heading towards drama class. "thank god that bell rang… star is annoying" said Danny. I looked at him and said "I still can't believe you and Dustin are cosines" I said. "Our mom's are cosines. So it's not really that direct, but yeah…we're related." He explained. "So you dislike star?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded "and Paulina too… she's a bitch… not to mention ugly. I don't see what Dustin likes on her" he continued. Me either Danny…me either… "Oh" I said "ok Danny, this is drama class." II explained "you'll see Emily and Aisha in math too. Kiernan, Edna, Stephanie and Kayla are the ones I hand around more with in this class. "I said as I pointed to each girl. He nodded. We finally got to the room. "ms.galley… new student" I said to our teacher. She nodded and I went inside and sat down while Danny talked to ms.galley.

We learned about ancient Greek theatre today. It was boring yet interesting. Danny got to sit across-in front of me (close enough to me).class went by quick. There's not much to say. The bell rang. Danny stood up and then me. "What class is next?" he asked. "U.S. history" I responded. "Mr. Reeves is cool. He is one of the only teachers that would let you chew gum in class that I know of." I said "do you want gum?" he asked taking out a package of trident splash gum, my favorite! "My favorite!" I said. "Really? Mine too!" he said. We laugh and sooner that I knew we where at mr.reeves'.

………………………………………………………………..

Sneak peak from next chapter!

Juan: (as he took something out of his back pack) hey Tyler want some?

Tyler: awesome! Juan you are the best!

Juan: (gave something to Tyler and then poured some in his hamburger) this, my friend, is the easiest, sneakiest way to consume at school.

Tyler: (doing the same as Juan. He took a bite of his hamburger) mmm… it's like a condiment.

………………….oooh!!! What is it? What's going on? ……………….

Ok…I'm happy! I got a 6 on the writing exam!!!! Highest score!!!!

Speaking of high… next chapter really turns the story!!! (Oops…dropped a hint!)

Next chapter up whenever I feel like it!


End file.
